


Cat Sitter

by wolfie_slays



Series: Starker Tumblr Drabbles [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cats, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Tony and Peter are cat moms, that's the tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_slays/pseuds/wolfie_slays
Summary: I watched a thing where RDJ started fangirling about his cats, and this was the result :)





	Cat Sitter

**Author's Note:**

> Edited for grammatical mistakes 25/06/19

“I literally have never been this stressed in my entire life,” sighed Peter, scrolling through his laptop as Tony came up behind him to press a kiss to the top of his head. “I’m having so many issues, here.” 

“Still no luck, then?” Tony asked, running a soothing hand over Peter’s shoulder as he groaned in frustration. “Don’t worry, we’ll find someone. There’s got to be a decent cat sitter somewhere in the vicinity. I’ll fly someone in if I need to.”

“We leave for Rome in _three days_ , Tony,” Peter complained. “How did we not figure this out beforehand?”

“In fairness, someone’s usually in the tower to watch the cats,” Tony shrugged. “Maybe I didn’t quite think through the implications of a _group_ holiday.”

Peter’s head landed with a thud on the marble of the kitchen counter, and Tony chuckled, moving to perch on the barstool next to him, looking over his shoulder at the laptop screen. 

“Are you guys still worrying about the damn cat sitter?” asked Natasha as she entered the kitchen and headed over to the coffee machine. “Remind me again why you rejected the first, hmm, _twenty_ willing participants you found?”

“They just weren’t _right_ , Nat,” Tony lamented. “They didn’t have the right feel to them, and we can’t leave our babies with just anyone.”

“You leave them with Barnes,” snarked Natasha. “Regularly.”

“Bucky understands them,” Peter insisted, head still on the table. “He understands their _needs_.”

Natasha stood by the coffee machine for a second, stumped as she regarded the two men, stuck in their dilemma about a pair of cats. 

“You two are crazy,” she said finally. “Absolutely insane. We’re going to Rome for two days, surely you can just leave them food in the dispenser thing?”

Peter’s head shot up off the table and Tony rearranged his face into something suitably scandalised. Natasha’s eyes widened slightly at the twin pairs of dagger being glared at her. 

“You want us to leave our babies alone? For two whole days?” Peter questioned with an offended voice, squinting at Natasha in a way that was supposed to be menacing. “You’re suggesting that we just _abandon_ our _children_?”

“He’s right, Nat, they don’t like being here by themselves. They get lonely. And then they get moody. And then we end up having to win them over with treats which _really_ aren’t good for that diet they’re both supposed to be on.”

“They get lonely?” Natasha clarified incredulously. “Tony, Peter, they’re cats. They don’t have emotions.”

A hurt noise came out of Peter’s mouth, but before he could say anything, Pepper, the eldest cat, a slightly-too-chubby ginger, came waddling into the room, right up to the barstool Peter was sitting on, prompting the boy to lean over and pick her up, cuddling her to his chest. 

“See?” Peter accused. “You’ve offended her. She’s offended.” Turning back to his husband, Peter widened his eyes slightly and protruded his bottom lip. “Maybe we should cancel the trip, hon. We can’t leave the babies here alone.”

Tony, having caught the twinkle in Peter’s eyes, glanced back up to Nat, who was suddenly looking furious. “I think you’re right, sweetheart. I’ll call the jet company, tell them to cancel the pilot-”

“You will do no such thing,” hissed Natasha. “So help me I will tell SHEILD to send over a group of tactical agents to look after your cats for two days, but we are not cancelling this trip!”

“So you’ll find us a cat sitter then?” grinned Tony. “Save us the stress?”

“Yes.” growled Natasha through gritted teeth. “And god help us all when you two decide to have children.”


End file.
